124180-how-to-get-people-back-to-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- Please stop with this. This thread is not about that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I only answer the question. HOW TO GET PEOPLE BACK TO THE GAME ? Answer : F2P like many others MMORPG. | |} ---- This would be great but it probably won't happen any time soon. CS only believe that #Hardcore players should be able to step foot in their raids. | |} ---- Why are people still doing this, I mean, it's 2015. GEEZ GUYS, IT'S 2015! That's totally a good point that needed to be made. | |} ---- ---- I know what you mean; this is WildStar where the game and half of the remaining players are stuck in 2005. | |} ---- No I think they're more worried about the inevitable demise of good quality content drops and instead have shit added to the store every 3 months in the way of "content". I'd rather suffer through a few more months/year of low pop sub model than be lumped with a crap store with shit that noone even wants. (Anyone can say loot bags? A CHANCE AT AN AMAZING ITEM... if you buy 500000000) | |} ---- ---- I take it they didn't get the memo then; in this decade, mmo's change business model when they flop. This one flopped so now the remaining course of action is to salvage what's left of it and hope they can get a second chance in the f2p/b2p market. (like SWTOR, ESO, Rift etc..) It's all well and good to expect them to carry on developing content at a loss with next to no chance of recovery, but I'm sure you'll change your tune when NCsoft has enough and cuts the remaining dev team in half. Then we end up with a skeleton crew putting out content at an even slower pace than we're already at while still charging the few remaining customers a premium to play the game. (hello WAR) Let's be real though, the writing is all over the wall now. If they wanted to go with the advertising thing they would be putting substantially more effort into it than they are currently, which only implies that they have some other plan that has yet to be announced. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Since when were they worried about? We haven't had a single patch that didn't cause a huge exploit, break pvp or create other problems. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- How bout B2P, cause F2P ussually opens the door to p2w & I know people don't want that in Wildstar. | |} ---- B2P is not a solution for Wildstar because his price is already low (10 - 15 $). And there are so much customizations in this game for created F2P items shop (like costumes, dyes, pets, mounts, housing items etc ...). | |} ---- FIrst, change that -- game starts at the end game is 2004 mentality that is hurting any game still trying to push it (even WoW is trying to get away from it). And, no, XP/Leveling boosters are game killers for me. Instead: forced leveling sync to the zone (or part of), rewards and XP scaling to the real player level upscaling for the PvP zone wide events with a good rewards (still lowlvl so not sure if there is much of them) engaging players of all levels more open world content and zones (all levels) flexible instance scaling 2+ (even 1+) going into horizontal (skill, cosmetic) instead current pure vertical hamsterwheel of the progression cap the level and never increase it again burn, kill, maim, destroy need/greed/pass loot drop system, per player loot FTW shared resource nodes instant adventures for the open world (RIFT like) LFG/R like in FFXIV with the rewards for higher level players doing (synced) low level content, also rewards per class in need ... | |} ---- This time I do agree with you :) There is a lot od threads about payment models, we definitely don't need another one. | |} ---- ---- Really? I know XIV and basically every other MMO still has a game starts at endgame mentality. GW2 tried making it so endgame wasn't a thing and that didn't seem to work out to their benefit. | |} ---- Compared to the rest of the game FFXIV "endgame" is just small percent of the content and most of it happens in arund zones of all levels, updates are not targeted only to the end and most importantly, there is always something interesting to do, regardles to level range (except maybe firs 10ish lvls). And most importantly, SE do not treat it as such (just adding at the top), they always try to add some content for the all level ranges. GW2, like it or not, is one of the top non-sub games, so yeah, no endgame mentality did work for them. | |} ---- ---- I'd agree with this if all of the content after Dry Top wasn't balanced for teams. | |} ---- ---- Adding team based content IMHO is not the same as eff the rest just concentrate on cap content seen in some other games, also that's the first time in 2 years (except souths... whatever is called and Dry Top) they added content only aimed at cap. At least they added (and removed ;() lots of content accessible to all levels too. Edited March 30, 2015 by nesh | |} ---- Just as an FYI, it's entirely possible to 2-man those 5-man quests but... did you try asking for groups in zone chat and lfg? I'd really rather Carbine didn't remove those quests. There's not a lot of them, and they're not necessary, so if you don't want to find a group to do them, you don't have to. This is a little off-topic, but Yoshida has gone on the record of saying the game does not truly start until level cap and that that is their philosophy when designing the game. There's a reason so much of the fluff content is locked to level 50 (or behind story quest walls that require you to be level 50). (Personally, I dislike this philosophy, but it is what's used in FFXIV.) | |} ----